


Kingdom Hearts: Multiverse Calamity

by Micbot37



Series: Multiverse Calamity [4]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts, Splatoon
Genre: (three sections of the story all updating around the same time), Gen, More characters to come, more fandoms to come, part of a simultaneous series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micbot37/pseuds/Micbot37
Summary: Two universes have collided and the villains from both have started to work together to conquer all the worlds. Three groups of courageous people have decided to set out to stop them and get help along the way.Join one of the groups that has Sora, a keyblade weilder from Destiny Islands. With his friends Riku and Kairi by his side this time the young boy will make sure Maleficent's plans fail.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is exclusive to AO3, despite having another account on fanfiction.net it won’t be posted there. This is a story I’ve been planning on doing for a long time. This will have spoilers to the previews if you haven’t read those, which I recommend you do. While the previews featured multiple characters this section of the series won’t feature as much. Remember, this is posted simultaneously with Star Fox: Multiverse Calamity, and Kid Icarus: Multiverse Calamity.
> 
> This kind of works as Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Basically you could choose between three stories and you could eventually play through all of them, and those stories and happened together around the same time. You either read just one or all three of the sections.

Inside a hideout was Maleficent and Pete(1), the latter just standing around bored out of his mind. “I don’t get it, Maleficent,” Pete said, “What exactly are we waiting for.”

“I’m sure you recall telling me you came across an unfamiliar world about a week ago,” Maleficent answered. 

“Well yeah, but it may have been nothing of concern. I mean there are countless worlds out there. I could’ve just easily found a new one.”

“Well, after looking into it I learned that our universe has collided with another.” Maleficent noticed Pete taking a step back in shock. “The world you found was a world from the other universe.”

Pete was too shocked from this news, but was still able to put pieces together. “You mean the worlds from both universes have reordered themselves because of the collision.”

“Indeed, and with that new opportunity. Though Xehanort is still out there, he longs for a different goal. With that in mind we can continue and take over the worlds one-by-one.” Maleficent held up her staff as it lit up, soon dark magic filled the room as a dark corridor appeared. She then sent a bolt through the corridor and a man popped out of it.

It wasn’t just any man, this man was a gerudo from the world Hyrule, Ganondorf. The great king of evil held his head, “What the hell was that,” he groaned. He then looked up to see two unfamiliar people. Ganondorf got immediately and pulled out his sword, Pete got in a quick fighting stance. “Who the hell are you two?”

Maleficent scoffed as she looked back at Pete, “Why must you men always resort to violence.” She turned her attention back to Ganondorf. “We’re not here to attack you, we’re here to make a deal with you, Ganondorf. Though alliance would be a better term.”

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow and sheathed his sword, “What kind of alliance?”

“Let me explain something to you,” Maleficent went on for the next five minutes explaining the whole collision process to the gerudo. “Now for the plan if you accept the alliance. So far we only know one world from your universe other than yours. We wish to turn someone powerful there into a heartless, and we could use your help. In return I can give you the power to summon the heartless, and with that power you can launch an attack on your world and conquer it.”

“Hm, seems like a it’s favoring me more than you,” Ganondorf mused, “but I can’t say no to something like that.”

“There’s more,” Maleficent said after rolling her eyes, “my plan is a bit bigger than just that one world. I plan to gather all of the villains I can from both universe, and with an alliance of that power we can divide and conquer the world’s one-by-one.”

Ganondorf thought long and hard about this. He then smiled and held out his hand, “Maleficent, you have yourself a deal.” The witch extend he hand though to shake the gerudo’s.

“Awkward,” Pete said. He then cleared his throat and said, “So when do wes start, Maleficent.”

The witch turned her attention to Pete. “We can start now by recruiting villains from across the worlds of both universes. The main plan should take about a week to start, if we’re efficient.”

“Then I guess we better get started,” Ganondorf said.

* * *

 

**Almost a week later...  
The Mysterious Tower**

A boy in shorts was running up the stairs of the tower and was joined by two of his friends. These two were Riku and Kairi and the boy was Sora(2), the three were called to the tower by Master Yen Sid who something to warn them about. The three assumed it involved Xehanort and came right away.

Sora knocked on the door before entering and saying, “Uh, Master Yen Sid, are you here?” The keyblade wielder looked at the desk and saw the Yen Sid was indeed there. 

“Sora, Kairi, Riku, I’m glad you were able to come,” Master Yen Sid said.

“When we saw the letter you sent saying that there was a danger we assumed that it was Xehanort,” Riku answered as Kairi closed the door.

“A bold assumption yes, but that is not the case. Xehanort won’t have to be a worry for a while longer. For now though, Maleficent is putting forth another plan to conquer the worlds.”

“Again, didn’t she already do that,” Sora said putting his hands on the back of his head(3). Riku quickly nudged him to stop doing that.

“Yes she did, but she now has more help from before, but that’s not all. The reason she’s doing this, is because she saw an opportunity when our universe collided with another.”

The three teens froze at this. “Did you say collided with another universe,” Kairi asked.

“Yes, and now she is gathering villains from both the aid her.” Yen Sid sighed, “There was a day I knew this would happen. A day when our universe and another would go on a collision course. A day where villains from multiple worlds would team up to conquer all the lands.The time has come, gather the heroes from those world, set out together, and take down this imminent threat. Sora, Riku, Kairi can you do this?"  Master Yen Sid asked.

Sora walked forward and said, “We won’t let you down.”

* * *

 

The three were now descending the tower to go into the gummi ship after giving a full rundown about what they had to do specifically. Master Yen Sid felt like they wouldn’t be the only ones traveling.

Sora’s quick answer though put a lingering question in Kairi’s head. “You were pretty quick to take on the mission Master Yen Sid gave us Sora,” Kairi said. “How come?”

”Well, we’ve never really gone on an adventure together,” Sora said motioning to his friends. “I think it’s about time we set out together and help those worlds.”

Riku smiled and playfully punched Sora, “Never expected less from you. We may want to get going.” The three started going quickly down the stairs of the tower, a new adventure awaited them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) For those of you who don't know, in Kingdom Hearts Pete works for Maleficent.  
> (2) Sora, Kairi, and Riku will be in their clothes from Kingdom Hearts II throughout the whole story  
> (3) Sora does this often, sometimes in front of people where he shouldn't do it.
> 
> Remember this is like a Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep kinda thing. While having the same start of the prologue, the other two have different Almost a Week Later scenes.


	2. Disney Castle: Recruiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora, Riku, and Kairi go to the castle to pick up some friends.

**Starlight Way(1)**

Inside the gummi ship, Sora, Riku, and Kairi were coming up with a first course of action. They didn’t know if they should visit a world, grab some friends at Disney Castle, or try to find other groups that may be out there. In the end Sora and Kairi decided they should let Riku decide since he’s the keyblade master among them.

Riku was currently just sitting there as he was coming up with what could be the best course of action. He eventually looked up at his two friends and said, “Sora, do you know how to get to Disney Castle from here. If we’re going to stop Maleficent when she has a lot of forces then we’ll need some more help.”

Sora’s face lit up as he took the controls of the ship, “You got it, Riku.” The gummi ship sped off towards the set destination.

* * *

 

**Unknown Location**

Maleficent was in the villain's main planning room when a dark corridor opened from behind her, Pete soon stepped out. “Did you do what I asked you to do.”

“Yep, dat octo guy is currently sneaking around da town as we speak. Unfortunately, I couldn’t get him into the castle without raisin’ any suspicions.”

“That’s quite all right, hopefully he can get that book without freezing. Though I suppose I can’t blame him, after all humans have been extinct on his world for quite sometime now.”

“Just what does dat book contain anyway?”

“A list of dangerous villains in our universe, it’s located in the library. I figured we could use it to our advantage by using it’s pages to find more helpers. Shouldn’t be too much of a problem unless there’s anyone in the library at this time.”

“Oh, I just remembered. I noticed a gummi ship closin’ in on da world as I was leaving. You think there may be a chance dat Sora and his buds are onto us.”

“I expected Yen Sid to tell the boy eventually. But with the numbers we have he should be just fine. All we can do now though is wait.”

* * *

 

**Disney Castle**

The three friends exited the gummi ship as it landed in the garage of the castle. They were soon approached by the two chipmunks Chip & Dale, who managed to run into them before they could leave. “Sora, you’re back,” Chip exclaimed. Kairi stepped back a bit seeing them talk all of a sudden.

“And you brought Riku and Kairi with you,” Dale exclaimed as well. “Is this an important matter as to why you’re here.”

“Yeah, actually,” Sora answered, “and it’s bad, but it’s not about Xehanort.”

“If it’s not about Xehanort then what’s so bad about it,” Dale said, clearly he never got the memo. Well, no one did until today.

“How bad would you rate a universal collision, Maleficent’s all-time goal, and a heck ton of villains from both universes,” Riku bluntly said. This left the two chipmunks with wide eyes and shocked.

“That would be pretty bad, very bad indeed,” Chip said in a hurry. “You need to get to King Mickey right away.”

“He’s in the town,” Dale said before going up the stairs himself. “We can lead you.”

“Follow us,” Chip said as the three followed behind the two chipmunks.

“I’m comfortable with Donald, Goofy, and Mickey talking, but two normal chipmunks that can talk. That’s a shock to me,” Kairi said as the three continued up the stairs.

“Don’t worry you’ll get used to it,” Sora said to Kairi smiling. The girl smiled back as they entered the garden and went down the hall. Unknown to them they passed a shadow of someone with tentacles.

“That was close,” said the mysterious person once the coast was clear. “Now where is that library.” He continued down the hall in the opposite direction of Sora.

* * *

 

**Disney Town**

Chip and Dale continued to lead Sora, Kairi, and Riku to where Mickey was. They eventually stopped in front of an entrance to a festival. Sora looked up at the sign and read aloud, “‘13th annual Summer festival?’ What is this?”

“Exactly as you read it,” Chip replied, “it’s a festival we hold for one week every year during the Summer.”

“I thought that would be clear to you Sora,” Kairi said teasingly.

“Hey! I was asking a question,” Sora protested.

“A question that you could figure out on you own,” Riku said walking into the fairgrounds assuming this was where Mickey was.

“You’ll find games, attractions, and King Mickey should be here somewhere with Queen Minnie,” Dale explained. “Fun fact, there was one gloomy memory from here. On its fifth anniversary Pete played a terrible prank on King Mickey that nearly got his majesty killed. With everything else Pete has done it was worse. Pete was later charged with treason and was banished from here.”(2)

“And then he later on joined forces with Maleficent once she freed him,” Sora said, recalling when Pete told him, Donald, and Goofy about how he had escaped from his prison.

“On that note, good luck,” Chip said turning to leave, “we’ve got to get back to the castle.” The two chipmunks scampered off to the castle.

“Suddenly, I don’t feel great about walking around here,” Kairi said stepping a bit closer to Sora.

“Don’t worry you’ll be fine, and if you don’t then I’ll be here to protect you,” Sora said placing his arm around Kairi.(3) The two walked in hoping to catch up with Riku.

Said Keyblade Master was currently passing by all of the citizens at the separate booths while looking for Mickey. Some recognized and stared, Riku didn’t really like that, especially since he couldn’t tell if they were staring because he was a keyblade master or because he had once fallen to darkness.

Those thoughts were eventually ended as he tripped over something, or someone. The second Riku hit the ground he heard raspy voice cry out, “Hey, watch where you’re going!”

Riku got up and turned around, beginning to apologize, “Sorry, I was lost in thoughts-” Riku looked in front of him to see he had unintentionally tripped over Donald Duck, Goofy was standing next to the duck. “Donald? Goofy?”

“Hey there Riku,” Goofy said, “haven’t seen you since your master exam. Is Sora with you?”

“Donald! Goofy!,” Sora yelled in excitement as Goofy and Donald turned around to see their question answered.

“Sora,” both Donald and Goofy yelled as all three joined in a group hug.

“It’s only been a couple months,” Riku muttered, their friendship was that strong. He then cleared his throat as Kairi reached them. “Donald, Goofy, hate to cut the reunion short, but we need to know where King Mickey is. We have something urgent to talk about with him and you two.”

“Gwarsh, we actually just came from where he is,” Goofy said walking to the left of the fairgrounds. “We can take you right to him.” Donald ran to where he and Goofy were before with the others following closely behind him.

They eventually came up to a ferris wheel, Donald pointed upwards. Everyone looked up to see Mickey sitting with Minnie on the ferris wheel. “His majesty wanted a chance to be with queen Minnie for a day, he decided this was the best possible day.”

“Then, shouldn’t we wait till they’re done for the day,” Kairi asked.

“That’s the thing,” Goofy said, “this is the last thing they’re doing for the day. So it’s probably best if we meet em’ back at the castle.” With that Goofy and Donald made their way for the exit to the fairgrounds.(4) Seeing as it was the best choice, the keyblade wielders followed the two back to the castle.

* * *

 

The group was now in Mickey’s private study, a personal workplace for him when he had kingdom work to do. Donald and Goofy knew he would come right here after the mouse got back with Minnie. Five minutes later the door to the room opened and the famous mouse walked in.

Mickey hen saw the five in his study and got a bit mad and yelled, “What are you all doing in here!? This is called a private study for a reason.”

“Sorry your majesty,” Donald apologized.

“But Riku here said that he, Sora, and Kairi had something urgent to discuss with us,” Goofy said.

Mickey’s eyebrow raised in curiosity. “What kind of urgent.”

“Fate of the universes urgent,” Sora said.

“Universes?”

“Well..” Kairi started to explain.

**Five minutes later…**

Mickey was now taking in everything he was just told concerning Maleficent and her plans. The fact that their universe collided with another was very shocking to the mouse. Riki also said they came to the castle to ask him, Donald, and Goofy to help them on this adventure.

Mickey then opened his eyes and said, “One thing I want to ask. Why would you want us to go with you fellas if Master Yen Sid specifically gave the mission to you three.”

Sora walked forward and answered, “Well, this is pretty serious with all the villains from both universes teaming up. We’re going to need as much help as we can get.”

Mickey smiled and nodded, “Ok then, if that’s the case then I would be thrilled to help you on this adventure. Donald? Goofy?”

“Of course, you can count us in your majesty,” Donald replied.

“Wherever you or Sora go, we go too,” Goofy said.

“Ok, first we gotta get a bigger gummi ship. Then, we head out.” Mickey said and the others nodded.

They then heard an alarm go off. Confused at first Chip’s voice soon came over the intercom screaming. “An unidentifiable intruder has been found in the library! He’s trying to make off with a Book of Villains right now!” 

Everyone quickly ran out of the private study and raced down the halls. Riku saw a mysterious person at the doors to the library so he quickly threw his keyblade in the direction of the person. The keyblade nailed the person in the head and sent him back into the library.

Once the intruder was on the floor the group rushed into the room. However when they got in they didn’t see a person, but a giant octopus. “What is that?!” Donald yelled.

The octopus got up, and quietly sent a signal from a device to Pete saying he was ready to be picked up and his location. All that was left was a monologue. “And here I was hoping to get out of here in time.”

“Who’re you,” Kairi asked slightly out of fear.

“Heheh. The name’s DJ Octavio(5) leader of the octarian army. You may not have heard of me before Mickey. That’s because I’m from the other universe.”

“Gwarsh, in that case what kind of world do you come from,” Goofy asked.

“The world I come from is known as Inkopolis, I’m known as an octoling there.” DJ Octavio gave an evil look to Sora, Riku and, Kairi. “Fun fact about that place, humans have been extinct from it for 12,000 years.”

“12,000 years,” Sora repeated in shock. “So that means you’re probably the first of your kind to see humans in person.

“Right on that,” DJ Octavio said in triumph, “quite the accomplishment. Wish I could get a form of evidence, but that’s not the point right now.”

“Why did you join Maleficent in her quest,” Mickey asked.

“Well, I joined the alliance because she could help me finally take over Inkopolis,” Octavio replied. “She gave me a single boss heartless that I can control, however, I’d rather save it for later.”

“Even if you try summoning that now it won’t show up,” Donald said. “This world is protected by the Cornerstone of Light. No heartless will enter this world.”

A dark corridor began to open behind the octarian leader. He looked behind himself and picked up the book saying, “Welp, this has been fun, but now I need to go. Later!” DJ Octavio went through the corridor.

“No,” Mickey yelled as he ran towards the corridor. Unfortunately, it closed before the mouse could get to it. “Oh no, now Maleficent has the Book of Villains.”

“The what,” Riku was confused.

“The Book of Villains contain facts and such about all of the villains in our universe,” Goofy stated. “With that book Maleficent can get more allies from our universe.”

Minnie came into the room saying, “Mickey? What happened?”

“One of Maleficent’s allies from another universe just made off with the Book of Villains,” Mickey said facing Minnie. “I’m sorry to tell you this Minnie, but I have to leave and help Sora, Riku, and Kairi stop Maleficent.”

Minnie looked down, she then looked back at Mickey and nodded. “I understand. Go, it’s our worlds at stake after all.”

* * *

 

Later a bigger gummi ship was brought into the garage and was boarded. “Okay, everyone ready,” Mickey asked. He received nods, “Okay! Chip, Dale, activate the drop sequence.”

The two chipmunks nodded as Riku got confused at what Mickey had said. Sora grabbed onto his seat knowing what would happen(6). Donald, Goofy, and Mickey did the same thing.

“Wait drop seq-” Riku didn’t get to finish his sentence as the trapdoor below them shot open and the ship plummeted. Kairi and Riku screamed as the ship fell.

* * *

 

**Starlight Way**

The gummi ship activated as it dropped out from the bottom of the world. Riku and Kairi landed hard on the floor of the ship. Donald couldn’t help but laugh, much to their chagin’. 

“Why in the world would you have something like that,” Riku asked while yelling. “That could’ve killed us!”

Kairi got back on her seat, pretty shaken up from the experience. “Okay,” Mickey said looking on the map. “Sora, Donald, Goofy, you fellas are going to like this. Next stop, Agrabah.” The gummi ship blasted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)This is one of areas in KH III.  
> (2)I don’t know how Pete was banished. I know he was causing trouble, but I decided that there should’ve been an event that got him banished.  
> (3)This was when I decided to put the Kairi/Sora tag up.  
> (4)If this was an actual Kingdom Hearts game you would get a chance to have Sora to play some games at the fairgrounds.  
> (5)DJ Octavio is the main antagonist of the Splatoon game series.  
> (6)I assumed Sora would have experienced that drop before. When first arriving to Disney Castle in Kingdom Hearts II he, Donald, and Goofy entered through the entrance to the garage. Meaning they had parked the gummi ship there, and when they left they might have left the same way Donald and Goofy did in Kingdom Hearts I.
> 
> Remember the Kid Icarus and Star Fox version we updated as well.


	3. Agrabah: A Wedding?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora & co. arrive in Agrabah just in time for something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Length of the episodes depend on how big the world’s planned story is. I plan to do at least two chapters per world, so some episodes can end up being short while others can end up being long. This one will be long word-wise due to going off of the 1996 film _Aladdin and The King of Thieves._

**Starlight Way(1)**

“Yes, I can’t wait to see Aladdin and Genie again,” Sora exclaimed as he, Donald, and Goofy were celebrating about their upcoming return to the world.

“You told us about your adventures in Agrabah both times you were there,” Riku said. The keyblade master then crossed his arms, “I don’t see what’s so great about a desert.”

“Aww, lighten up Riku,” Kairi said, “you can at least be glad Sora’s happy to go back there.”

“Well, you fellas better get ready we’re coming up on Agrabah. It looks a bit different than the last times,” Mickey said as the world came into view. It indeed looked different, the castle was still at the top, but the bottom now had mountains while the was an ocean to the side, and the Cave of Wonders was gone. The gummi ship went into the world.

* * *

**Agrabah**

The ship landed and was made invisible just outside of the city, surprisingly, no one noticed it. But the group did noticed a large number of people entering the city, Razoul was watching over the entrance.

Eventually Sora and co. made it over to Razoul and the guard sighed saying, “It’s you, see you have some more friends with you this time.”

“Good to see you too Razoul,” Sora said giving a wave to the guard as the group continued in. They didn’t come across much trouble at first until they came across a roadblack of people. 

"Why are there so many people here," Kairi asked. "I thought you said the streets are never this crowded, Sora."

"They're not supposed to be," Sora said while holding his chin in thought.

"Maybe something big is going on," Goofy suggested. “That would explain why we saw a bunch of people coming into the city.”

"Well, I say we push our way to the castle," Donald shouted as he started pushing through the number of people.

"Donald, don't get lost," Mickey shouted as he and everyone else slowly followed.

"I'm not too big on crowds," Riku muttered to himself as he began to follow too.

“You’re not too big on anything,” Sora shouted back to Riku. The keyblade master chuckled a bit as he pushed through the crowd himself.  _ Gotta admit, I do miss hanging out with my friends. _

(insert CGI version of Agrabah world opening from KHII)

* * *

As they got up to the steps of the palace they could hear a certain parrot singing for some reason.(2) “There’s a party here in Agrabah, and the loot is pouring in. I like this wedding stuff so far, maybe if I’m pleasant-”

“Iago is that you,” Goofy called out to the parrot who then gave a quick shout. 

Iago then looked behind him saying, “Well, well, well, if it isn’t Sora, Donald, and Goofy. It’s been awhile.”

“You’re behaving yourself, right,” Donald asked the parrot.

“Of course I’m behaving. Wouldn’t be here if I weren’t.” Iago then sat down on the gifts, “Now do you have any presents for the wedding, or did you never get the memo as you were coming through the streets?”

Sora, Donald, and Goofy shot their heads towards Iago after the parrot told them this. "A wedding!?”

"That's right, Aladdin and Princess Jasmine are getting married," Iago confirmed as he suddenly flapped his his wings to get up in their faces.. "It's a wedding in Agrabah." Iago landed back on the gifts pile, "Just look at what these people are bringing in."

“That is a lot of pretty stuff,” Kairi said poking her head forward. 

Iago jumped at this and yelled, “Ah, another one!”

“Yep, this is Kairi, behind me is Riku, and over there is King Mickey,” Sora said. Genie then popped out of nowhere with a smile. “Genie!”

“Sora, Donald, Goofy,” Genie said proceeding to hug the three tightly. “You finally found your friends! How about that!” He then let go of the three, “Now, I assume you only found out about the wedding now, right?”

“Yeah, we kinda just got here,” Mickey said.

“In that case,” Genie poofed into a french waiter, “Would you like ze chicken or ze sea bass.”

“Can we answer that one later so we can have some time to think about it,” Riku said. Genie then poofed back.

“Fine by me, though, you boys could help us with something. And that something is a hug, huge, HUUUUUUGE problem.” Genie’s head got bigger every time he said huge.

“I think we get it,” Riku said, annoyed with Genie’s character. 

“What’s the problem Genie,” Goofy asked.

“Al’s gone missing,” Genie quickly poofed into a ref. “We’re one hour from kickoff and the groom is nowhere to be found.”

“The three of us can help you,” Donald said. “Let’s be real, other than the castle there’s one other place where Aladdin could be.”

Genie made a lightbulb literally go off out of nowhere, “Of course! His hideout from his old days, why didn’t I think about that.”

“Riku and I can go in and get seats saved for us,” Mickey said. “We may have an important mission but I guess it’s okay to relax for awhile.” 

“Kairi,” Iago said flying up to said girl. “Being a princess of heart and all like Jasmine, you should probably go see her. I’m sure she’d be glad to get you some more appropriate clothing for this kind of wedding.”

“That reminds me,” Genie said. After snapping his fingers Riku and Mickey were suddenly wearing arabian like clothes, their normal ones appeared in their hands. “You guys would not be allowed in with what you were wearing before.” With that Mickey, Riku, and Kairi went into the building. “Okay, let’s all go pick up a groom.”

* * *

**Unknown location**

DJ Octavio was in the corner of the plan room, Ganondorf had recently returned for a short time saying that he was going to stall his old enemy and an angel boy. As of now the king of the octarian army didn’t have much to do and was just chatting with the other villains. “So, anyone want to share evil goals, mine is to take over Inkopolis.”

“I suddenly question if you’re going through villain decay,” said an anthropomorphic wolf. “But my true goal is to finally destroy that team known as Star Fox.”

“Likewise with my nemesis,” said a space dragon.

“I personally don’t have a goal,” Captain Hook said, “Not really anything interesting in me world yet.”

“I your done talking about evil goals,” Maleficent said coming out of a dark corridor. “I could use your help with something DJ Octavio.”

Said octarian king perked up at this, “If this is about me using my boss heartless I’d rather save it for when they eventually get to my world. If they do that is.”

“No, I just need you to keep an eye on that pesky boy and his friends in Agrabah. Jafar may be gone, but we can still get some things accomplished on that world.”

“Like what,” DJ Octavio asked.

“Like figuring out who they’re up against. I noticed an artifact on the gifts table that has the power of answering any question.”

DJ Octavio thought quickly about this before saying, “Ok, I can take care of that, maybe I can make an attempt to steal this artifact too.”

* * *

**Aladdin’s Hideout**

Aladdin and Abu were currently visiting their old hideout from when they were street rats. Aladdin quickly walked over to a sandstone block and picked it up revealing a box. Genie then showed up in the hold in the wall saying, “Al, somebody’s gonna late for his wedding!”

“Ouch,” Donald shouted as he tripped on a sandstone block. “Why couldn’t have we gone the same way as Genie.”

“Can you fly,” Sora teased. Goofy chuckled as they came in the same way as Aladdin.

“Sora, Donald, Goofy, I thought Genie said we wouldn’t be able to get an invite out to you guys!” Aladdin said in surprise as he went up to the three.

“There’s more to that, we got lucky when they go here,” Iago said. “These guys are on yet another adventure, and the rest of their friends are back at the castle!”

“Well, that’s good to hear Sora,” Aladdin went back to where the box was. “There’s actually something I need first.”

“I gotcha,” Genie said and in just a second Abu, Carpet, Iago, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were holding root beer floats(3). Genie then came out of a cake yelling,  “It’s a bachelor’s party!” Genie realized he made a mistake and took a float away from Carpet. “You’re the designated flyer.”

“Aren’t we supposed to be at a wedding,” Donald yelled at Genie, annoyed. “We don’t have time for a party.”

“No, the thing I need is for the wedding,” Aladdin motioned towards the box before opening the box to reveal a sheathed dagger.

Genie got nervous saying, “Well, it’s a nice dagger. Gotta have your accessories, little sharp.”

“I think it’s a nice dagger too, but why do you need it,” Goofy asked.

“Thing is, it belonged to my father,” Aladdin answered picking the dagger up.

“Your father,” Sora questioned as he sat on a random sandstone block.

“Al, you never said anything about your father,” Genie said as he once again poofed into a waiter. “Well he be having ze chicken or ze sea bass.”

Aladdin stifled a chuckle, “He’s not coming. I think he died a long time ago.” Genie dropped the costume in realization and apologized along with Sora. “It’s okay guys, I didn’t really know him. Maybe if I did I’d feel ready for this.”

Genie suddenly became slippers on Aladdin’s feet. He then asked, “Al, are you getting cold feet?”

“Totally normal if you are,” Goofy said.

“No, it’s just that, I always been a street rat,” Aladdin said as he sat against the wall. “Stealing what I need to survive. Living on my own, I’m taking a big step today.”

A telephone suddenly appeared next to Aladdin and Genie started talking through it, he was wearing headphones on the other end. Sora was as well, “Why does Sora need the headphones,” Goofy asked.

“I find it best not to question what the blue guy does,” Iago said.

“Can I continue,” Genie asked. “Anyways, today’s topic. Fears of the future featuring Al from Agrabah. Share with us.”

“I never had a father to show me how to raise a family,” Aladdin said, not through the phone though.

“So he doesn’t have role model,” Genie said, he then leaned forward, Sora just queitly took off the headphones since he didn’t know much about this topic. “Take us a little deeper.”

“I mean what do I know about families,” Aladdin then walked up to Genie and Sora, the headphones disappeared. “Guys, what if I’m not ready.”

Sora then said, “Al, if your dad was here I’m positive he’d just as proud in you as we are.” Donald and Goofy gave an affirmative nod.

“Kid’s right,” Genie said putting his hand on Al’s back. 

“I just wish he could see this,” Aladdin said looking out towards the castle.

“But we have somewhere to be right now don’t we. So let’s get going,” Genie said, and with a flick of his hand Aladdin, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were now in the proper wedding clothes. Carpet got itself stationed below as five of the seven landed on it. They then started making the flight to the castle.

* * *

**Side of the Castle**

A few camels and one man in blue were walking over to a secluded area by the castle. As the man in blue was getting his things from one of the camels claws ripped open one of the baskets to reveal a man with grey skin. Said man then said, “Why did you get to walk out in the open while I suffocate like an animal?”

“Someone has to keep an eye out for peeking heads from the baskets,” answered the man.

“Someone will have no heads if this is another wild goose chase,” the grey skinned man replied, threatening the other man with his claws.

“The Oracle is the real thing, I hope,” said the blue clothed man.

* * *

**On the Opposite side**

DJ Octavio was secretly rounding the castle to get a good view of the wedding pavillion. With him were Bandit and Spider Barrel heartless. DJ Octavio then quietly commanded, “Spider Barrels, go to the outside of the pavilion and hide from there. Bandits, hide in the shadows and wait for my signal.” 

The heartless the scattered to get into positions. “Well, you’re better leader than I thought,” Maleficent said from behind the king of the octarian army. “Those heartless followed your orders with ease.”

“Ain’t my first rodeo Maleficent, I was the leader of the octarians’ side in the Great Turf War on my world,” Octavio replied.

“I’ll leave you to it then,” Maleficent said as she used dark corridor to leave.

* * *

**Wedding Pavilion**

Genie was currently poofed up as a host. “Hello, and welcome to ‘Lifestyles of the Rich and Magical!’ That’s right, we’re taking you to the marriage of the millennium!” Genie looked toward the entrance, “And who’s this coming down the lovely stretch camel? Oh it’s Cleopatra and Caesar and they are bringing a salad how wonderful.”

Mickey and Riku were currently in their seats, waiting for their friends to come over to them. Carpet had just flown in delivering not only them but Aladdin too. The crowd in the pavillion celebrated as Aladdin had stepped off of Carpet prompting Riku to cover his ears.

“Hey guys,” Sora said as he, Donald, and Goofy made over to the other two. “Kairi’s not here yet?”

“Nope, as far as we know she’s still with Jasmine,” Riku answered. “Nice to see you dress up for once Sora.”

“Hey!” Donald and Goofy laughed at Riku’s tease. Mickey even let out a laugh himself.

“Hey guys,” Kairi said as she approached the five. They looked over to see here in the proper arabian wedding clothes. Sora was shut down for a few seconds, until Kairi asked, “How do I look.”

Sora quickly snapped out of it thanks to a nudge from Donald and said, “You look great!” Donald sighed as Sora said that loudly, some people looked over to their direction.

At the altar was Genie and Aladdin the former having something to tell the soon-to-be husband. “Bad news Al, the boutonnieres clash with the cumber buns.”

“Genie, isn’t it a bit late for that,” Aladdin asked.

“What? What are you trying to say? Out with it? What-what…” Genie then noticed the crowd, “They’re here! OH NO!” Genie suddenly poofed into the White Rabbit, making Sora, Donald, and Goofy go wide-eyed. “I’m late! I’m late, for an important date.” The door busted open and when they closed Genie was now holding a trumpet and blew through it.

Abu ran down the aisle and jumped onto carpet. A couple flower girls then walked down the aisles afterwards, guards then carried in the Sultan. The people in the pavillion bowed as he passed by, prompting Sora and co. to do the same as he passed them. Abu started chattering and got the Sultan’s attention. The Sultan giggled and waved back to the monkey in return.

“Don’t be solemn boy, today’s a happy day,” the Sultan said as he came next to Aladdin. 

“Oh, I see a nice zodiac moment,” Genie stated. A bear then roared in his face, Genie simply grabbed its nose and pushed it off screen saying, “Put that bear out of here.” Genie then flicked his wrists and had four doves laid down a white carpet. Everyone then looked back to see two peacocks reveal Jasmine.

“She looks so pretty,” Kairi said as the princess walked down the aisle.

“You do too,” Sora complemented to Kairi. Donald, Goofy, and Riku gave knowing looks.

“I never thought this day would come,” the Sultan said to Jasmine as she arrived at the steps to the altar. “But now I fear it has come too soon.” 

“Oh father,” Jasmine said as she hugged the Sultan.

* * *

**Side of the Castle**

“You distract the guards,” said the man in blue clothing, he then walked over to an elephant.

“Part of you plan,” asked the grey skinned man.

“A large part,” the man in blue clothing then knocked on one of the baskets saying. “Get out, it is time.” One-by-one the thieves got out of the baskets and prepared.

* * *

**Wedding Pavillion**

DJ Octavio went over to the entrance to the pavillion and clung onto one of the pillars. No one seemed to notice him, “Get ready heartless, any second now we’ll attack.” The Barrel Spiders prepare themselves by latching two legs onto the walls.

Back at the steps Aladdin and Jasmine linked arms and walked up to the altar. Kairi, and not surprisingly Sora were both tearing up. Genie was as well saying, “It’s all so magical. I’m not gonna cry. I’m not…” Genie then cried and blew his nose into Carpet. He then let go in embarrassment, “Oh, sorry.”

Once they reached the altar Aladdin said, “Well, we’re here.”

“Together forever,” Jasmine replied.

The pavillion then started shaking causing questions all over the place. “I thought the Earth wasn’t supposed to move until the honeymoon,” Genie commented.

“Oh, oh my word,” the Sultan said as he fell over.

Multiple elephants then broke through the pillars, one of them being the one DJ Octavio who then fell to the ground. “STAMPEDE,” Genie yelled, and he was now in a cowboy costume. The guests then started to scatter as the elephants came through. Sora quickly used flowmotion on one of the pillars in order to keep some of the guests safe.

“What is going on here,” Iago called out from the gifts table, or as he called it ‘loot.’

DJ Octavio recovered from his falling, he then noticed the bandit heartless looking at him and said, “Well what are you waiting for, ATTACK!” The bandits and spider barrels then took action and went for the keybladers. DJ Octavio then began to sneak off,  _ Someone else must be here, I’ve got to get the artifact Maleficent showed me. There’s a good chance this person is after the same thing. _

“Heartless, twelve o’clock,” Donald called out as he hit away a barrel spider. “Maleficent must’ve sent someone here.”

“Or it could be normal heartless,” Mickey said, “then again they did show up at the same time as the elephants.”

Genie quickly swooped and grabbed Abu saying, “Come here monkey boy! You were almost Dumbo toe jam.” He then watched as the elephants walked all over Carpet, flattening it. “Oh, they trampled the carpet!”

“That’s a little redundant,” Riku yelled as he hit away a bandit heartless. 

“Yeah I guess you're right,” Genie then gestured to Carpet, who was getting up, “So this really isn’t bad day for you is it.”

An elephant was going right for the altar, luckily Aladdin and Jasmine jumped off in time. The theives then came out of hising and began robbing the guest. One was getting close to Kairi and Sora but the two were able to quickly knock him away with blizzard. “Nice job, you’re getting the hang of the spells,” Sora said.

“Guess so,” Kairi said.

“Now’s not the time to be talking,” Goofy shouted as he was trying to stop an elephant with his shield. The two then got back into the fight.

“Think we’re going to have a little problem with leaks,” Genie said pointing towards the ceiling. He then went up to said ceiling and was starting to try his best to keep it from falling.

* * *

In the area keeping the gifts the man in the blue clothing was searching. “It must be here somewhere.” He then dodged a plate thrown by Iago.

“Meet your match, zorro,” Iago yelled holding one of the gifts like a bat.

“Good birdie,” said the man, “polly want a-”

“You say ‘cracker’ and I let you have it like principal,” Iago then attempted to hit the man. Who then grabbed him.

“You have a lot of spirit,” the man then stuffed Iago into one of the gifts. “And a lot of mouth.”

* * *

Two of the guards approached the grey skinned man ready to fight. The man however was not fazed and ripped apart the guards’ swords and clothes, excluding their underwear, which they then covered. “They fight like demons!” said one guard

“Worse than demons,” said the other guard, “these are the forty thieves.”

“Really? I get thirty-nine,” Genie said, scanning the scene.

Aladdin and Sora noticed one man rummaging through the gifts. “Forty,” Aladdin said as he and Sora ran to there.

* * *

“It must be here somewhere,” the man muttered to himself as he keep on searching through the gifts. He then saw what he was looking for, “Ah, there you are.” The artifact was then swiped from him.

“Can I get you invitation,” Aladdin said, now holding the artifact. Sora was pointing his Kingdom key at the man.

“Stay out of my way boys,” the man said as he hit Aladdin back with one of the gift. The artifact was then grabbed by a tentacle. “What was that?!”

“That would be me,” Octavio said revealing himself.

“Octavio,” Sora shouted in recognition.

“So you remembered who I was that’s great, now meet your doom,” Octavio came forward to try and hit the keyblader but his attack was blocked. Aladdin went back to fighting the man. 

The man quickly grabbed the artifact from Octavio and then pushed Aladdin down onto a table saying, “You don’t stand a chance against the King of thieves.”

“Well then, when I get up I’ll bow to you,” Aladdin shot back as he kicked the now known King of thieves.

* * *

Back in the main room a thief got tapped on his shoulder, when he turned around he was punched by Jasmine. “That’s for ruining my wedding.”

“Thunder,” Donald yelled striking multiple bandit heartless with said thunder. He then looked around, “Where’s Sora.”

“He ran into the gifts room with Aladdin,” Riku said as he hit a barrel spider.

Abu approached about five thieves with his own sword. Said thieves pulled out their own swords as well, Abu was clever though and threw his sword in order to drop a chandelier on them.

Genie then moved from his spot on the ceiling, which had mostly fallen now and said, “There’s not point in this anymore.” He then joined the fight himself, joining Goofy who was trying to stop three other thieves. Upon seeing them he winked at Goofy and poofed himself a ninja costume, along with twelve copies wearing the same thing. The thieves got scared and ran away.

“Ahyuck, nice one,” Goofy said.

“No problem, but I still have work to do,” Genie said as he grabbed an elephant and cocked it like a shotgun. “Freeze sandbags,’ he yelled as air came out of the trunk, “Don’t make me use the other end!”

He then blasted two of the thieves and quickly poofed into a likeness of another person and said, “Mama always said ‘magic is as magic does.’”

“Cassim said nothing about facing the power of a Genie, and people wielding wierd sword,” said the grey skinned man. “Get the others out of here, we’ll leave the king to his plan.”

Meanwhile, Sora, DJ Octavio, Aladdin, and the man we can now assume is Cassim were still fighting in the gifts room. They eventually broke the gift that was holding Iago, who then just fell to the ground. An elephant then found its way into the room, causing the four to dodge out of the way. A dark corridor opened behind Octavio, said person saw this as their cue to leave and went through. 

“Octavio got away,” Sora said seeing the dark corridor close, Aladdin then looked around the room.

“Where’s the king of thieves,” Aladdin asked. Sora then look down, both villains got away.

* * *

The rest of the pavillion began to collaspe, “This is not my fault,” Genie shouted, “this was not built to code!”

“Good luck getting back the catering deposit,” Iago said, the parrot then flew of the Sultan’s shoulder. 

“Gosh,” Mickey said, “can’t believe a group would go as far as crashing a wedding.”

“Fear not ol’ father of the bride,” Genie said, “we can rebuild.” He suddenly poofed himself a construction uniform.

“Please do,” the Sultan pleaded. “We can’t have a wedding without a pavillion.”

“Okay, a wedding pavillion it is my man,” Genie quickly shot out magic and put down construction tools, along with giving Abu, Iago, Carpet, and Donald hard hats.

“Hey,” Donald yelled throwing off the hard hat, “why do I have to work construction.”

“Because you were the closest to the rest of them,” Genie quickly answered. He then went back to the Sultan saying, “Want to see some resumes for these guys. And don’t let the ones with the beaks next to the power tools.”

* * *

Back in the gifts room Aladdin and Sora were now joined by Jasmine, Mickey, Riku, and Kairi. The others were slowly coming their way. “What were they after, the gifts,” Jasmine asked.

“Not all the gifts,” Sora said pointing to the artifact Aladdin was holding.

“This is what the king of thieves was after,” Aladdin said holding it up.

“Looks like a staff,” Mickey said.

“Out of everything here,” Iago said landing on the artifact, “why go for this thing?” The artifact then lit up, blinding everyone in the room. Iago fell onto Mickey’s shoulder.

“ _ Your question is mine to answer,” said a mysterious voice. Seconds later an image of a woman appeared. “The king of thieves sought my site to find the Ultimate Treasure.” _

“Did someone say treasure,” Iago said ignoring a couple gasps throughout the room.

“Well, Iago’s never really gonna change,” Goofy said walking into the room. “But what is that thing.”

Genie then poofed into the room. “Oh, looks like an oracle.”

“I see all that has been, and that will be,” said the oracle. 

“Uh oh, uh oh, definitely an oracle,” Genie said, “tells the future uh oh.’ Genie then went next to Jasmine, “Girlfriend, where were you registered.”

“What does an oracle do,” Mickey asked. 

_ “I can answer only one question from one person, _ ” the oracle answered.

Mickey then sheepishly chuckled, “Oh, well, there goes my question.” The mouse then got a bright idea and got the others in a huddle.

“All right you know all so tell all,” Iago demanded walking up to the oracle, “Where is this treasure, you know ultimate treasure?” The parrot was devilishly rubbing his feathers.

“ _ I am bound by the rule of one,”  _ replied the oracle,  _ “One question, one answer.” _

“I only want one answer, where is the ultimate treasure,” Iago demanded again. 

_ “You already asked you question.” _

“Oh, you mean before,” Iago flapped up to the oracle’s face, “That wasn’t me asking a question that was me thinking out loud.”

Genie then jumped up and grabbed his beak, “Very loudly!”

“Aladdin we can learn anything,” Jasmine said. “About our lives, about our future.”

_ “You have but to ask.” _

“I already know my future,” Aladdin said. “My future is with you, but my past is so blank. My mother died when I was young.” Aladdin pulled out the sheathed dagger. “I never even knew my father. I have no idea where I come from” Faces of sympathy were given. 

_ “You question is your choice,”  _ said the oracle,  _ “but remember the rule of one. Choose carefully.” _

“Oh sure, she warns him about the one question thing,” Iago whined, he was then flicked away by Carpet. 

“I don’t think you could help,” Aladdin said and turned around, “my past isn’t just one question it’s a million questions.”

_ “Ah, but mere questions about you past can be answered by your father,”  _ the oracle replied. 

“My father?” Aladdin turned back around as the oracle showed and image of a man with black and grey hair, along with a small beard and moustache. “My father is alive.”

“Uh, Ms. Oracle,” Sora said returning from the huddle, “I have a question of my own to ask.”

“And what were you guys huddling about,” Iago said.

“Well,” Goofy started…

* * *

**A minute earlier..**

_ “Fellas this oracle can answer any question,” Mickey said, “we can use it to ask about who we’re up against.” _

_ “But what about the world order,” Donald said in concern. _

_ “Ansem already controlled used me to take Jasmine to Radiant Garden before,” Riku replied. _

_ “Not to mention Genie technically traveled with us after we went to Agrabah the first time,” Goofy said. _

_ “So you’re saying we wouldn’t be risking anything because they already know,” Kairi asked. _

_ “Yep, Sora do you mind asking the question,” Mickey asked the boy. _

_ “You got it,” Sora then turned to the oracle, “Uh, Ms. Oracle I ha-” _

* * *

**Present**

Donald bonked Goofy on the head saying, “You don’t have to tell them something they already saw and heard!”

_ “What is you question young man,”  _ the oracle asked.

Mickey quickly whispered the exact words of the question to Sora, “Who’s Maleficent working with other than Pete(4) and DJ Octavio? Specifically the main ringleaders as of now.”

“ _ That question is mine to answer,”  _ said the oracle as an image of Captain Hook was shown,  _ “James P. Hook, captain of the Jolly Roger. He comes from the world of Neverland. You’ve already seen him so I’ll continue.”  _ The next image was and anthropomorphic wolf,  _ “This is Wolf O’Donnell, he comes from the other universe. He’s an evil mercenary pilot who mainly wants to destroy another mercenary team known as Star Fox. His world is known as Corneria”  _ The next image was a space dragon,  _ “This is Ridley, he’s the leader of the space pirates and is also from the other universe. Many have fell victim to his killings. His world was destroyed quite a while ago but it was known as Zebes.”  _ The next image a man with blue fire for hair,  _ “You already know this one. This is Hades, lord of the underworld.” _ The next image was a grey skinned man with armor, “Probably the most evil out of all the villains in the other universe. This is Ganondorf, know as the great king of evil in his world of Hyrule.” The next image was a dark angel,  _ This is Dark Pit, an evil doppelganger copy of someone known as Pit. He also comes form the other universe and is under Ganondorf’s control. His world is known as Skyworld.”  _ The next and final image was shadows of other villains, they could make out some of them. _ “There are other villains who are on their list who have yet to be recruited. Be careful on your journeys.” _

* * *

**Later that Night…**

Aladdin had just decided that he was going to save his father from the forty thieves. While Abu,  Iago, and Carpet were going with him Mickey forbade Sora from joining him in the event that DJ Octavio could come back to steal the oracle with help. They were now in on of the larger rooms of the castle with the Sultan, Genie, and Jasmine. “Well, this is a lot to take in,” the Sultan said who had just learned what the group was up against.

“Someone know as the great king of evil,” Genie said, he then shuddered, “That sends chills down my spine.”

“How come you’re staying when it’s probably best to keep searching for these villains,” Jasmine asked.

“Well, a keyhole hasn’t appeared yet,” Mickey answered. “We can’t really leave until it shows up. Otherwise we wouldn’t be able to go anywhere.”

“Well, for now then how about we set up some rooms for you since it seems you’ll be here for a few nights,” the Sultan said. He then walked off.

“Looks like we’re going to be here for awhile,” Sora said.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

“So there was someone else going after the oracle,” Maleficent said as Octavio gave his debrief. 

“Yep, at least that’s what this guy known as the king of thieves said,” answered Octavio. “Does anyone know what that kind of thing can do?”

“I think I might’ve picked up on da legend of one last time was there,” Pete said, “an oracle can answer any question from any person. If can manage to nab it we could turn da tables.”

“Hm, then how about we make arrangements to make another attempt at stealing it,” Maleficent said. “Then, we might just be capable of securing a victory.” Maleficent began to cackle as the screen faded out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll tell you now I can't wait to write Genie's 'code red' next chapter.
> 
> (1)I should mention now Starlight Way contains Disney Castle, Agrabah, and two other worlds we’ll get into later. Don’t forget that the order of the worlds change each game.  
> (2)I would normally do lyrics in bold but since I’m not doing the full song it’ll just be a normal font.  
> (3)Pretty sure that’s what they were.  
> (4)They already know Pete owes his life to Maleficent for freeing him.  
> (5) I don’t care if keyholes don’t show up at the end of each KHIII world I’m sticking to what they did in KHI and II.


End file.
